


Malinac Lay Labi (The Night is Peaceful)

by lovibf



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (if u squint), Biting, Domestic Boyfriends, Established Relationship, M/M, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Scarification, Self-Indulgent, scarring is so hot no one talks about this, yeah - Freeform, yessss i love that tag sm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29936040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovibf/pseuds/lovibf
Summary: Sapnap rolls onto his back, sheets tangled around his knees, and through the skylight sees the stars slowly disappear.He points this out to Dream, who sleepily giggles at him for being fascinated by something so seemingly trivial. Sapnap slaps his arm lightly, before rolling right back over again to cuddle up against Dream’s chest.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	Malinac Lay Labi (The Night is Peaceful)

**Author's Note:**

> hello again!! tried something new with this one,,, messed around with the dialogue and perspective and such
> 
> malinac lay labi is a traditional pangasinan song!! it’s possibly one of my favourite love songs ever,, pls listen to it if u want i simply ADORE it,,, 
> 
> the words in italics are the loose translation of the words :] happy reading

_The night is peaceful._

_The breeze is gentle with a mix of dew._

A soft fog on the horizon. The sun barely stretching over the mountains, stars still shining brassbound in the sky. Small homes, full of sleeping people, made of wood, and warmth, and love.

_Sweet was my dream, but at once I awoke._

_Because of your beauty, you alone must I caress._

In one such home, Dream and Sapnap are wrapped around each other. Whispers of love and promises of forever are passed between mouths, mouths attached to bodies tangled under silken sheets. Hands wrap around wrists, wrap around throats, wrap around shoulders and thighs and waists. Words of sin break up the sweet vows of worship, and Sapnap makes Dream cry. Out of love and out of passion, yes, but getting a man sobbing for _more, please_ underneath you takes more than a certain amount of skill.

It should be made clear that Sapnap spitting on Dream and calling him names- words only fit for the dirtiest and most desperate- changes nothing. It does not change the mountains, or the sun in the sky. It does not change their love. They are still in love, painfully so, and they show that in their reflections of the stars.

Sapnap trails kisses over every inch of Dream’s body- worship. An oath of love. Swearing his heart and soul to this man. His lover is flushed red underneath him, tied up, gagged, blindfolded, bruised, unable to see anything except the stars behind his own eyes. Sapnap loves him like that- powerless, needy, vulnerable. They both love it like this. 

Tonight, the stars shine extra bright. Even as the first golden streaks of light spread across the sky, the stars hang, vivid and belligerent as ever. 

Sapnap takes Dream apart, has him grinding up into the air, tongue lolling out, tears staining the blindfold. All the while he holds Dream’s hand, squeezes violet fingerprint bruises into his thighs and hips, kisses softly up his chest, and runs his tongue apologetically over the scarred bite mark on his shoulder. Somehow loving and scathing at the same time, it’s enough to give anyone whiplash.

The first rain of the day is starting to fall when they both reach their peaks. Sapnap rips the gag off so he can get their lips together, peels the blindfold back so he can watch Dream’s eyes roll back as Sapnap works him through his orgasm. 

They’re left panting into each other's mouths, sweat coating their backs and foreheads, red love-flushed cheeks pressed together. Condensation drips down the windows and the fire is low, antithetical to the storm brewing outside. Sapnap rolls onto his back, sheets tangled around his legs, and through the skylight sees the stars slowly disappear.

He points this out to Dream, who sleepily giggles at him for being so fascinated by something so seemingly trivial. Sapnap slaps his arm lightly, before rolling right back over again to cuddle up against Dream’s chest. 

(When asked, Sapnap will always say he’s the big spoon. In reality, his head fits far too perfectly into the crook of Dream’s shoulder for any other position to be considered viable. They prefer to face each other anyways. There’s something shockingly intimate about waking up with your life partner’s face on the pillow next to you.)

_Especially so, sweetheart, when it’s only you that I behold._

_All the sorrows I carry are wiped away._

They wake up an undefined amount of time later, storm clouds making the hour of the day a hazy unknown. Sapnap awakes first, as usual- but he stays put, content to lay in Dream’s arms and feel his chest moving in soft up-down motions in time with the sound of his soft snores. They have slow mornings most of the time- today seems to have rolled more into a slow early evening- spending hours curled up in bed, kissing slowly and softly in the hazy light, two men completely enraptured by each other, so much so that the rest of the world seemed irrelevant. 

Sapnap lets Dream breathe, still asleep, and slowly traces his fingers across the bruises, the bites, the dry-blooded teeth marks, scratches, and hand shaped red patches across Dream’s thighs. He very softly strokes Dream’s cheek, smoothing his fingers on the tender skin that still lays there.

As fun as it is for Sapnap to slap his bitch of a boyfriend around, it’s important that he reminds Dream how much he truly loves him. That form of love comes out strong in moments like this- clouded moments of pure romance and passion, soft hands against softer cheeks, lips against foreheads, knees brushing together.

Dream awakes after a short while- the storm is starting to shoot bolts of lightning down on them, great flashes of blinding white light glow in their room. They stay put for a little while longer, kissing, touching, light fingers stroking apologetically against the rough marks from last night. 

Sapnap thinks that the storm was made for them. He thinks that this storm was made for them to lay here in bed, tangled sheets and joined hands, tongues running over lips and against teeth, Sapnap counting the star-like freckles on Dream’s face. He thinks that the storm was made for them to appreciate the storms inside their own hearts and minds, the power of their thunder and rain beating together, in sync. 

The storm was made for them, and they are the storm.

_If I remember the sweetness of your ways,_

_I will not forget you until my life is taken away._

Later, they finally fall out of bed and into their kitchen, Dream looping his arms loosely around Sapnap’s waist while he makes them pancakes. After checking the clock, they’ve been made aware that it was almost nightfall again, and they laugh and poke fun at themselves for being awake until daybreak having sex. It was months like these where they’d slowly become nocturnal, up all night staring at the stars in each other’s eyes and soul, worshipping each other’s bodies, passing out on top of each other in a bed smelling like sex and love. 

Dream makes the two of them coffee, Sapnap cuddling up behind his back, acting as his shadow and clinging on to him like he was the last thing on the earth. They separate to drink their coffee and eat their food (or rather, Dream shakes Sapnap off and deals with the puppy eyes and grabby hands he gets in return), and they watch the rain pound down outside. It doesn’t rain this hard usually, and that further confirms in Sapnap’s mind that this storm was made for them.

Dream washes the dishes, Sapnap dries. They put on some easy jazz music, and Sapnap waltzes around the kitchen with a spatula in his hand, slapping Dream lightly when he laughs at him. They work in tranquil peace, rain hammering into the pavement outside, thunder and lightning shrieking across the sky, soft laughter and easy conversations flowing between the two of them as if it were nothing. 

After the dishes are put away, they stand in the middle of the room, lights dimmed, only the music and the storm and the beating of their thoughts to keep them company. Arms wrap around waists and shoulders, Sapnap’s face tucking into Dream’s collarbone, Dream’s chin resting on his head. 

A deep inhale, and Dream tells him he needs to shower. This rewards Dream another light slap on the arm, but he’s right. The two of them stumble into the shower, soft, warm steam replacing the biting wind and thunder, the shower mimicking the beating rain outside.

Dream carefully massages Sapnap’s head when he washes his hair, and trails little kisses across the line of his shoulders when he rinses the soap out. 

They kiss for a while under the water, too caught up in each other to notice the time passing. Dream tastes like syrup and vanilla coffee, and Sapnap loves it. He adores it. He laps it up, licks the inside of Dream’s mouth, wanting more. The floor of their shower is hard and not exactly the most comfortable place, but Sapnap kneels anyways, works Dream over with his hands, gets his mouth in the situation too, gets Dream gasping again, above him this time, feels strong hands pulling on his hair when the bitter warmth spills down his throating, almost choking when he’s pulled flush with Dream’s hips, but he takes it, doesn’t mind. 

Dream kisses him again when he stands up, tracing his tongue behind Sapnap’s teeth, tasting himself. It makes Sapnap shiver, makes him whine when Dream wraps a hand around him, long fingers pulling and working until Sapnap is left collapsed against Dream, nails digging into his shoulders, panting and groaning. 

They have to clean up again after that, and Sapnap tells Dream to keep his hands to himself for the next little bit so he can get some work done.

 _I’ve been putting it off for days, Dream,_ he says, laughing when Dream gives him the same puppy eyes he’d used as his weapon earlier. He almost caves and kisses Dream again, but manages to keep some strength. _I love you Dream, but I’ve got important stuff to do._

 _Aren’t I important stuff?,_ his idiot of a boyfriend countered him, hopping up onto the counter and spreading his legs, at which gets him a slap on the thigh and Sapnap playfully calling him a whore.

They do end up in bed again, hours later, after Sapnap was done work and Dream made them dinner, and they build themselves a mirror image of the night previous, Sapnap working Dream up, dragging him kicking and screaming to the edge of paradise. 

They fall into a familiar position afterwards, Sapnap on his back, Dream draped over him like a blanket. Sweat clung to them once again, and Sapnap swore he would make Dream do the laundry once they woke up. But then again, what’s the point in cleaning your bedsheets just to dirty them again?

Dream traces little patterns in Sapnap’s chest until he drifts to sleep. He briefly meets consciousness again when Dream presses a soft kiss into his chest, right on his heart, but slips back into the warmth of sleep when Dream starts lightly snoring. 

Sapnap sleeps well knowing that he’s in love. 

_If I remember_

_The sweetness of your ways,_

_I will not forget you_

_Until my life is taken away._

**Author's Note:**

> i am actually very proud of this,,, hope u all enjoyed!
> 
> twt is @loviibf , although i’m not active on there much :]
> 
> peace and love to you all!! am working on a few new fics as always,, we’ll see about getting that shit out this one took me like a week
> 
> muah !


End file.
